


Derek Hale's Mysterious Pet

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Animals, Bets & Wagers, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Customer Derek, Determined Stiles, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pet Shop Owner Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet Shop Owner Stiles Stilinski gives his customers 50% off, if he can't guess what kind of pet they have, based upon the items they buy.<br/>He always wins that game, until Derek Hale comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale's Mysterious Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Only a quick fic, only fluff and a little bit of crack.

As long as Stiles could remember, he had always wanted to have a pet shop.

Not the Petco or PetSmart kind, where animals often suffered and were given to people carelessly, without making sure that they would live in a species appropriate home, no.

He had wanted to have his own pet shop where the animals were happy and would be given to homes that made them even happier.

When he had first asked his parents for a pet, he was barely 4 at that time and had really, really, really wanted a puppy, they had sat him down and explained to him, that they couldn’t get a puppy because daddy would get sick around animals like dogs, or cats or anything that had fur.

For a second he had been angry with his dad, but then he felt bad because John couldn’t help that he got sick and Stiles wanted him to stay as healthy as he was now.  
So he had tried not to look too disappointed and told his parents that it was fine.

The next day his mom had picked him up from school and they had went a town over to visit a pet shop. It had been a small store and it was owned by an elderly lady, who had looked a little bit like a mouse.

There Claudia allowed him to look at all the animals he wanted and together they had spent an hour in the shop to pet every animal he wanted. His favorite was a grey and white bunny that looked like an exploded pillow.

They left eventually and his mom promised Stiles that they could come back in a week or two, so he could pet animals again.

His mom told him, that she had always wanted to own a small pet shop one day, but then she had decided to study medicine and become a doctor because illnesses fascinated her and she thought she could always get one later.

Then she had met John and it had been love at the first sight. The kind of love not many people ever experienced and decided that John was more important.

After her death, he couldn’t go back to the pet shop because it was too far away and his dad never had time to take him. John buried himself in work, alcohol and grief.

But after Stiles graduated from university, he spent all his money buying an empty store that was just the right size, in Beacon Hills.

Luckily he could work from home to get money from his ‘real job’, because it didn’t exactly pay much to own a pet shop, but it was still fun.

When he finally opened the store, it was a total success.

Because the next store was a town over, many people bought their animal’s food or bedding at his, since it was closer.

He offered all kinds of pet food, for dogs, cats, birds, fish, bunnies and even live food for the kinds of pets that ate insects.

His store obviously sold pets as well, guinea pigs, bunnies, hamsters, fish, birds and even a few reptiles as well as spiders, but most of the animals came from local breeders who got a part of the profit when he sold one of their bunnies, guinea pigs or hamsters.

But he didn’t sell animals that were too uncommon for the average household and he didn’t sell his animals to just about everyone.

He made sure that customers who wanted a pet fulfilled the requirements, such as an appropriate home.

Those, who wanted to have only one bunny or guinea pig, were immediately rejected, because those animals had to be bought in pairs at least.

Also he refused to sell pets to people who thought that it was good to use one of those C&C cages and put fleece blankets on the ground as bedding. Some people even wanted to keep their pets in plastic storage boxes from IKEA.

And while he didn’t sell cats or dogs, he had his contacts and was able to set people looking for that kind of a pet up with breeders of the area.

Stiles was over all, very happy with his shop. It was just the right size, held happy animals and the customers loved it. And it was fun to guess what kind of animal a customer had, based upon the items been bought.

It went as far as a customer getting 50% off of the purchased items if Stiles didn’t get it right.

And Stiles was never wrong…until _he_ walked in.

Tall, dark and hotter than the sun, basically sex on legs, a god amongst humans, the most beautiful person Stiles had ever seen.

The GQ model had walked around a store, picked up a few things and gone to the checkout, where Stiles had been eagerly waiting, trying his hardest not to blush because _those_ _eyes_!

Dry cat food from Royal Canin for cats over the age of 7 and a fluffy dog toy.

“A cat and a dog? I thought you’d be a dog kind of person.” Stiles had said automatically, blushing again when he felt the stranger stare at him without as much as blinking.

“Those aren’t for a dog or a cat.” The god had then huffed, looking like he was legitimately thinking of ways to murder Stiles, as torturous as possible.

And Stiles had gaped for a second, because he never lost the guessing game. Never!

This was ways too obvious, what other animal would eat cat food? And play with a dog toy?

“Do I get 50% off now or what?” Handsome had grumbled then and Stiles quickly scanned the items, internally fuming about losing his favorite game.

“Alright, alright…” He had agreed, but stopped the stranger before he could leave the store.

“So, what kind of animal are those things for?”

And that dick had turned around, smirked and simply said: “Wouldn’t be fun if I told you now, would it?”

\-----

 

Cozy bunny bedding, 20kg. And 5 kg Chinchilla sand…

“Are these for Chinchillas?” Stiles asked _Derek_ , because three weeks after Derek had shown up for the first time, they were at a first name bases, mainly because Derek came in every third or so day.

“No, they’re not.” Derek said smugly, before paying half the price again and leaving the store with the smuggest expression possible.

Stiles cursed his entire existence.

\----

A small box of living mealworms.

“Are these for a reptile?” Stiles wanted to know, an impatient tone in his voice.

“No, they’re not.” Derek answered with a smirk, getting 50% off once more. He was ruining Stiles’ business!

“Are all these things for the same animal?”

“Of course they are.” His customer snorted, before leaving the store again.

\----

A ferret cuddle tunnel.

“You own ferrets!” Stiles exclaimed in delight, scanning the item and ready to accept Derek’s defeat.

“No, I don’t.” Derek answered with a shrug, getting 50% off once more.

This had to be a joke, there was no way in hell that Derek actually owned a pet that needed these random things!

\----

Cat wet food as well as a heating pad for terrariums.

“Are you fucking with me?” Stiles hissed when he saw the things and glared at Derek, who simply smiled smugly at him. “I thought you didn’t own a reptile?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me! This doesn’t make any sense!”

“Maybe you’re just bad at your game.” Derek grinned, before grabbing his bags and leaving the store again.

\----

A Chinchilla wheel and small cat toy.

“What.” Stiles asked flatly, staring at the items in front of him.

“Are you going to scan them anytime soon? I can’t afford to spend the entire day waiting here…” Derek teased and Stiles wished he could claw the man’s pretty eyes out.

Or at least drive a dent into the sleek black Camaro that obviously had to belong to his least favorite customer.

“One day, I’ll get it right!” Stiles swore, but Derek looked unimpressed.

“Maybe we should raise the stakes, you don’t seem to care much about making profit with this store…”

They stared at each other for a moment, Stiles fuming while Derek smiled slightly.

“Alright, fine!” The pet shop owner then agreed, trying to look as determined and frightening as possible while wearing a T-Shirt with a cartoon puppy on it.

“Good, I’ll give you one week. If you haven’t figured out what I’m buying all these things for, then you’ll have to go on a date with me.” Derek offered. “But if you do, then I’ll pay you back all the money I’ve been able to save due to you losing the game.”

Stiles was speechless for a second, his heart racing in his chest and his stomach fluttering with happiness.

Derek fucking Hale wanted to go on a date with him, Stiles Stilinski!

“Fine!” He agreed. “Bring your weird pet in one week with you, because I need proof!"

\----

When he went to have dinner with his dad the same day, he realized that if he would win the game, he would lose his opportunity to go on a date with Derek….

But he couldn’t lose on purpose! He was too proud for that.

“Do you have any idea what kind of pet he could have?” John asked, while munching happily on the pasta Stiles had made earlier.

“No…” The younger Stilinski admitted with a sigh.

“Will you be able to figure it out?”

“No…”

The Sheriff shrugged.

“Then I don’t see where your problem is. You’ll obviously lose and he’ll go on a date with you.”

Stiles whined, while playing with his food.

“But dad, I don’t want to lose, I never lose that game.”

“There’s a first time for everything.” His father simply said and that was it.

\----

Stiles didn’t give up though. He spent hours thinking about what kind of stupid pet Derek Hale could have.

Sadly his brain came up with nothing.

So a week later, he waited behind the counter with a grim expression.

The ongoing game between Derek and Stiles had become somewhat entertaining for his regular customers, especially the elderly cat ladies that adored Stiles for having such a cute little pet shop, loved their bantering.

Luckily the store was relatively empty, when the doors opened and Derek Hale marched in, carrying what looked to be a small blanket with him.

“Did you figure it out?” Derek asked with a smirk, as soon as he stood in front of Stiles, who huffed in annoyance.

“I did not, I’m still not convinced that your pet exists.” Still, he was curious about what was inside that blanket.

Without saying a word, Derek put the blanket on the counter and carefully lifted the top layer.

Stiles cooed, before he groaned and eventually sighed.

“Let’s be real here, nobody would’ve guessed _that_!” He tried to defend himself, while he leant forward to get a closer look at Derek Hale’s pet of choice.

Inside the blanket sat a sleepy, salt and pepper colored, African pygmy hedgehog and stared at Stiles with a grumpy face that rivaled Derek’s.

“Look at that, he looks as grumpy as you are!” Stiles exclaimed and tried to pet the small thing, but it began to huff and curled into itself. “And it doesn’t like me.” He pouted.

“She’s normally nocturnal and I woke her up, if you want her to like you, you should consider staying the night.” Derek smiled innocently, but Stiles blushed at his words.

“And why would I stay the night?” He asked coyly.

“You lost our bet and that means I get to take you on a date.” Derek simply shrugged and Stiles beamed at those words.

“I guess that’s true. Doesn’t mean I’ll stay the night though.”

“I’m very optimistic.” The dark haired man shrugged and leant forward to kissed Stiles' cheek quickly, before picking up his hedgehog.

“I’ll pick you up at after work.” He said and left the store.

Stiles was too busy blushing and touching his cheek, where he had felt Derek’s stubble only seconds earlier, to even notice the Hale leaving.

He wasn’t even mad that Derek had won their bet anymore because he had won himself a hot date and a hedgehog to pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Wanna read more? Check out my other works.


End file.
